A bolond a maga kárán
by Tonhalszendvics
Summary: DenNor. Dánia szenvedi önnön gyökérsége folyományait. Vendégszerepel a dán királyi család.


A lényeg: Denny teljesen boldog volt az életével.

Persze lehetett volna rajta javítani itt meg ott. Azt például utálta, hogy Berwald mindig lenyomja az újra meg újrakezdődő csatározásaikban. Azt is utálta, hogy kicsi Nor sosem volt elégedett, és az éjszakáik során mindig egy késsel az oldalában végezte, és minden rohadt alkalommal egy isten háta mögötti sziklás hegyen tért magához, hogy legyen alkalma elmerengeni az élet értelméről, míg embereket talál.

Az viszont teljesen oké volt, hogy időnként berúg, ami miatt a titkára vidítására ébredt, hogy már mióta az országa másik felében kéne lennie valami megnyitón.

Aztán kitudódott az országok léte. Denny egyik pillanatban még boldogan élte a láthatatlan senkik életét, a következőben minden mozdulatát paparazzik százai kísérték, és nem tudott lebiciklizni a sarki közértbe két rekesz sörért, mert lerohanták. Tulajdonképpen a házából nem tudta kitenni a lábát.

– Mi a tökömet csináljak, Nor? – nyüszögte a telefonba. Lukas természetesen nem válaszolt. – Kezd elfogyni a kaja, a biztonsági főnököm meg azt mondta, hogy ők csak az őrzésemre szerződtek, arra nem, hogy bevásároljanak nekem, és ha házhoz rendelek, akkor átnézik, hogy mit akarok, és egy csomó dolgot megvétóznak, és még a szemetemet is átvizsgálják, hogy abban se legyen semmi kivetnivaló! A _szemetet_ , Nor!

– Te szegény. – Másfajta dallama volt a hangjának. Nem a szokásos oslói nyelvjárással, hanem valami rég kihalt, középkori észak-norvég dialektusban beszélt, ergo őt is lehallgatják.

– Nálad is ilyen szar a helyzet?

– Én nem plakátoltam tele a címemmel a fél országot.

– Az a kilencvenes évek elején volt és részeg voltam, el sem hiszem, hogy még emlékeznek rá…

Lukas nem válaszolt. Lukas rácsapta a telefont.

Az ablakhoz osont és kilesett. Furgonok állomásoztak a háza előtt, mindenféle műholdas szarokkal. Denny tudta, hogy lehallgató is van náluk. Ugyan nem lehetett volna, de odacsempészték. Viszont dánok mind, Denny előtt nincs titkuk. Mindegyikükről tud mindent, az utolsó piszkos kis titkukig.

Visszaosont a hálóba. Ez a lakása belső helyisége volt, ha becsukta az ajtót, és betömködte a réseket, akkor a villany fénye sem látszódott ki a nappaliba. Az újságírók azt sem tudták, hogy mikor van ébren, meddig van fenn. Egy ideig azt is kétségbe vonták, hogy otthon van. Már elkezdtek teóriákat gyártani mindenféle menekülő-alagútról, és ráérő idejükben somfordáltak körbe-körbe, gyanúsan sok üzenetet küldtek a csatornásoknak ezzel és ilyesmikkel kapcsolatban.

Éppen ezért egy szép reggel Denny pizsamában és fürdőköpenyben az ablakhoz caplatott és elhúzta a függönyt, mintha csak megfeledkezett volna arról, hogy konkrétan lerohanták. Tökéletes színészi alakítást mutatott, ahogy döbbenten bámult a népekre, és sietősen visszahúzta a függönyt.

Ezután nem szaglásztak tovább holmi menekülési útvonalak után. Denny nem örült volna, ha megtalálják, az vészhelyzet esetére van. Például ha Berwald megtámadná, meg ilyenek.

A jól végzett munka örömével ment vissza a hálóba, és köszönte meg a tükrének, illetve a laptopján Mads Mikkelsen képmásának a színész-gyorstalpalót, és a kulturált alvógönctől megválva visszavedlett dán-mintás alsógatyára.

Újabban otthonról dolgozott. Továbbra is neki kellett küldenie a statisztikai hivatalba az összes marhaságot, amit ott aztán kedvükre hamisítottak és ilyen-olyan formában a világ elé tártak. Nem véletlen volt a statisztikakészítés minden ország rémálma. Ettől függetlenül a melójuk tíz százalékát az tette ki. Másik tíz százalékot meg az, hogy a többi országról csináljanak statisztikát.

Csak fél szívvel figyelt oda a tavalyi és tavalyelőtti kimutatások összehasonlítását taglaló elemzésére, gondolatban máshol járt. Éppenséggel azon, hogyan fog innen minél kisebb feltűnéssel (nem gondolta volna, hogy ezt valaha ő fogja mondani), minél gyorsabban, minél kisebb botránnyal távozni lehetőleg három napon belül. Akkor kell találkoznia a királynővel, és nem örülne neki, ha csak az ajtajánál ácsorgó biztonsági őrök és fél Koppenhága rendőrállományának segítségével tudná elhagyni a saját lakását.

Viszont ha egyszer kijut innen, akkor visszaköltözik a vidéki villájába. Kinn van a semmi közepén, oda tuti nem követnék. Lehet, hogy tovább tartana reggelente beérni, de tuti nem macerásabb, mint átverekedni magát egy légiónyi újságírón.

Átverekedni magát.

Ujjai megálltak a klaviatúra felett, csak egy pillanatra, aztán már vetődött is a fürdőköpenye felé, és rohant lefelé a pincébe. Felkapcsolta a villanyt, aztán le, odarongyolt a pinceablakhoz, ami mellett már ott kattogtak a vakuk, elétolta az egyik szekrényt, és újra felkapcsolta a villanyt.

A legtöbb holmiját a vidéki villájában tartja, de azért itt is vannak cuccok. Például a kedvenc egyenruhájának másolata, meg a bárdja, amit mindig mindenhova magával hurcol.

Este izgatottan hívta Lukast. Már a második tárcsahang máshogy szólt, jelezve, hogy lehallgatják a készülékét. Csak a poén kedvéért eldöntötte, hogy óangolul fog beszélni, azzal a változattal, amit a kis Arthur használt, mikor odament és elfoglalta a retekbe. Akkor még sokkal germánosabb hangzása volt. Erről a nyelvről tuti, hogy soha nem fogják kitalálni, micsoda.

Kicsi Nor sokára vette fel a kagylót.

– Hejhó, mi újság? – rikkantott bele izgatottan.

– Mire fel a nagy öröm? – kérdezte Lukas. – Úgy tudom, még mindig házi őrizetben vagy.

– Igen, igen, de nem sokáig. Három nap múlva reggel kitörök, találkozóm van a királynővel.

– Oh.

– Bizony, csak figyelj, kicsi Nor! Tuti, benne lesz a hírekben!

– Gondolj a királynődre, barom.

– Nem lesz baja senkinek, csak már unom, hogy itt kell dekkolnom. Egy cseppet se félj, kicsi Nor! Este nálad leszek, jó?

– Az újságíróidat hagyd otthon.

– Hah, lerázom őket, mire kettőt pislognak!

Elméjében a másik három koppenhágai illetőségének képe lebegett.

Gondosan megszervezte az akciót. Nem avatott be senkit, csak utasította az alkalmazottjait, hogy pucolják meg a járgányait.

A kitűzött nap reggel fél hatkor az első napsugár végigcirógatta az utcát, meg a táskás szemű újságírókat, akik ilyenkor kora reggel félretették a csatornák közötti rivalizálást és megosztoztak a kávégép gyümölcsein. Denny többször mélyen sóhajtott, hogy megnyugtassa szaporán dobogó szívét, és az adrenalin ne rohanjon olyan fejvesztve az ereiben.

A lakásban teljes sötétség honolt. Ő ott állt, a bejárati ajtó kilincsét markolva. Már tegnap este kinyitotta a zárat, mikor odakinn éppen hangoskodás volt, és nem figyelt senki a zárnyelv halk kattanására. Bőrkesztyűs keze nyikorgásnak is beillő hanggal szorult össze a rézkilincsen. Másik kezében a bárdja volt. Csak a nyele. Kicsi Nor lebeszélte róla, hogy egy valódi harci bárddal rohanjon keresztül a városon, így leszedte róla a fejét és ráhúzta a zászlaját.

Kifújta a levegőt és startolt.

Feltépte az ajtót, a mellette posztoló gorillák csak egy fekete-vörös villanást láttak, ahogy lerohant mellettük a lépcsőn. Az utolsó fokról fellépett a korlátra, onnan ugrott a kiskapu betonoszlopára, ahonnan a következő állomás az egyik híradós furgon teteje volt. Viking harci üvöltéssel meglengette a zászlaját és ugrott a következő kocsira.

Mire az utolsó furgon tetejére ért, a hullafáradt vérszívó dögevők is magukhoz tértek és vadul kattogtatták a gépeik. Dennyt melengette belültől a tudat, hogy gyönyörű parkourozását le fogják adni a tévében, onnan pedig egyenes úton megy majd Youtube-ra. Már előre várta, hogy Alfred milyen marhasággal fog válaszolni és Arthur mennyire lesz vörös, amikor a következő világtalálkozón üvöltözik vele…

Az utolsó furgon pont úgy volt, hogy fel tudott ugrani egy erkélyre, ahonnét távozott egy garázs lapostetejére. Átrohant rajta, felmászott egy tetőre, aminek a gerince az utcára merőlegesen futott, és lecsalt egy kerülőt a keresztutcára. Az újságírók hamar rájöttek, hogy otthagyta őket a retekbe, mert alig ért betont a lába, már hallotta a kipörgő kerekek zaját és a hangos dudálást meg üvöltözést.

Ina szakadtából rohant. A környéken lézengő néhány jóember alaposan megbámulta a fekete egyenruhát benne a furcsán ismerős figurával, aki egy barom nagy zászlót lenget futás közben. Vigyorgott rájuk és integetett nekik. Fru Rasmussen csak összeszorított szájjal, megbotránkozva megtorpant, mikor rákacsintott. A nyanya zseniálisan fogalmaz és valami egészen egyéni látásmódja van. Csak rá kéne vennie valahogy, hogy publikálja az írásait.

Éppen lekanyarodott, mikor mögötte bevágódott az utcába az első furgon. Átlendült egy kerítés fölött, be egy lugasba és a deszkalécekhez simult. Lihegve várta, hogy elhúzzon mögötte a raj.

Amúgy három gyerek bámult rá tágra nyílt szemekkel. Egy hét, egy öt és egy négy éves kis apróság, éppen rituálisan meggyilkolni készültek egy Barbie-babát. Denny büszke volt rájuk.

– Shh – emelte az ajkához az ujját. – Megengeditek, hogy a jó öreg Dánia bácsi elbújjon nálatok egy kicsit, ugye?

A kölkök szeme felcsillant és szaporán bólogattak.

Apukájuknak is feltűnt, hogy új térelemmel gazdagodott a kert és kijött lecsekkolni a helyzetet. A lugas kapujában megállt és zavartan bámult Dennyre. Ő is kapott egy kacsintást, aztán felállt a kerítés lábazatára, ellenőrizte a terepet, és visszamászott az utcára. Azért gyorsan visszanézett:

– Inge, ha a bal lábát vágjátok le, úgy dán viking szokás. A jobbat a norvégok csapkodták. – És vidáman mosolygott.

Apuka felháborodva beszívta a levegőt, de nem várta meg a készülő kiselőadás hangos változatát, elég volt gondolatban hallani. Feltartott zászlóval, a dán himnuszt rikoltva távozott, vissza arra, ahonnan jött. Kanyarodott tovább, bevágódott a bérelt garázsába és kislányos sikítással rávetette magát arra a gyönyörű, frissen lepucolt, nagy teljesítményű motorra, ami ott várta.

– Olyan gyönyörű vagy – mondta neki és csókot nyomott a fényes-fekete festésre. – Majdnem annyira, mint kicsi Nor.

Szeretettel végigjáratta a tekintetét az acélszörnyetegen, ami eredeti dán gyártmány, a kerekei dán keresztekkel díszítettek, és egyáltalán, csodaszépen ment Denny jelen megjelenéséhez. Meg a hátsó kerék mellett volt zászlótartó rúd.

Ugyan a közlekedési szabályok megírásában anno még ő is segédkezett, de mit neki a bukósisak. Aviátor-szemüveg, az kell ide, akkor látja mindenki villám-simogatta séróját meg azt a cuki kis csákót, amit csak a Szentlélek tart a fején.

Berúgta a motort, és győzelme biztos tudatában távozott a garázsból.

Hajtott Koppenhága utcáin, vigyorgott a lakosaira, és leszarta, hogy valahol összeszedte maga mögé az újságíró-légiót is. Még arra is vette a fáradtságot, hogy betartsa a közlekedési szabályokat. Mármint azokat, amiket nem szegett meg azzal, ahogy motorozott. A bukósisak tényleg csak az olyan gyengéknek való, mint mondjuk Ludwig.

Kis lakása a város egy csendesebb külső negyedében volt, így eltartott egy darabig, míg onnan bemotorozott az Amalienborg palotához, ahol a királynő várta.

Egy piros lámpánál állt éppen. A szomszéd sávban egy család nagy szemeket meresztett rá. Vigyorogva integetett nekik. Előtte a zebrán gyalogosok meneteltek, mellettük biciklisek hadai. Denny büszkén bámulta őket. Boldog volt, hogy sikerült végigvinnie a biciklis újításokat, és a lakosai többet bicikliznek, mint autóznak. Még a piros lámpánál dobott egy sms-t az egyik marketingesének, hogy ha az újságírók a motorjáról kérdeznek, akkor ne felejtsék el megemlíteni, hogy teljes mértékig környezetbarát járgányról van szó, elektromos motorral meg minden.

Türelmesen várt. Sokan vannak a biciklisek. Ha éppen nincsenek mögötte újságírók keselyűhordái, akkor ő is biciklivel jár be melózni.

Zöld.

– Vömm-vömm! – kiáltotta vidáman és gázt adott.

Vigyorogva kapta el a zöldhullámot. Hála a mögötte jövő tévéseknek, meg a kellően nacionalista szerelésnek, a lakosai többsége már tudta, hogy hová tart. A zsebében Emmelie de Forest énekelni kezdte az Only Teardops-ot, és alig hallgatott el, már kezdte elölről. Nagyon hiányzott valakinek, de vezetés közben nem szabad telefonálni.

A második zöld alatt ment át, mikor nagy szirénázással megjelent mellette nyolc rendőrmotor.

– Helló, srácok – rikkantotta vigyorogva.

Innentől kezdve szabad útja volt, repesztett a palotáig. Előtte négy rendőr, mögötte négy rendőr, Denny meg úgy feszített a nyeregben, mint aki diadalmenetben vonul. Általában meg kell állnia a palota recepcióján beköszönni, most azonban alig gurultak fel a széles felhajtóra, már nyílt is előttük a kovácsoltvas kapu. Büszkén feszített. Utoljára valamikor az ezernyolcszázas években ment fel így a bejárathoz, akkor is azért, mert a király hintójában ült.

Az egyik palotában dolgozó hölgy, Karla, már várta, és átvette tőle a motorját. Kemény csaj, bírja őt is. Meg a rendőröket is. Meg alapvetően az egész országát imádja.

– Viselj gondot az én kicsikémre – adta át a kormányt a lánynak. – Kényes jószág.

Karla felmosolygott rá, Denny pedig felvonult a a bejárathoz. Az újságíróknak le kellett rakniuk az autóikat a kapuban, most a füvön rohantak át, időnként megálltak ellőni egy fotót. Denny nagy kegyesen megállt, levette a szemüvegét, és meghajolt. Még vigyorgott meg integetett is nekik, úgy, ahogy még VI. Keresztély tanította neki.

Mögötte nyílt a palota ajtaja. Megfordult, és vidám rikkantással tárta ölelésre a kezét. Vince herceget és Jozefina hercegnőt nem kellett soká biztatni, a hat éves ikrek rohantak hozzá. Karjaiba kapta a kölyköket.

– Sziasztok, ti, ördögfiókák! – nevette, és két vállán két gyerekkel bevonult a palotába. – Apátok is itt van?

– Igen, apa azt mondta, hogy majd elmegyünk érted, nem gondolta, hogy te jössz – vigyorgott Vince.

– Már hogy ne jöttem volna, megharcoltam ezer év minden háborúját, majd pont néhány firkász fog visszatartani! – És kacagott, megpördült, az ikrek pedig visongva kapaszkodtak belé.

Nem sokat volt hármasban a tökmagokkal, csakhamar a kilencéves Izabella és a tizenegy éves kis Keresztély is hozzájuk csapódott. Denny az egyenlőség értelmében letette az ikreket, és a két nagyot is megforgatta, hogy nekik is kijusson a jóból. Neki meg még jobban. Az egész országosdinak ez a legjobb része: játszani a királyi család gyerkőceivel.

Ezzel a fejedelmi kísérettel vonult be a szalonba, ahol II. Margit királynő már várta. Az ablak mellett ült egy kecskelábú széken, mellette egy kis asztalon sütemény volt. Fia, Frigyes ott állt mellette, és kedélyesen beszélgettek valamiről. Mind a ketten elhallgattak, mikor Denny belépett.

Ő csak valamivel kulturáltabban mosolygott, elengedte a gyerekek kezét, összecsapta a sarkát és mélyen meghajolt.

– Őfelsége.

Margit tiszteletteljesen fejet hajtott.

– Dánia.

Nagyjából eddig tartott Denny jó modora. Csákóját a zsebébe gyűrte, a kabátját a szemben lévő szék támlájára terítette, majd ezer éve minden fáradságával lerogyott, majd' lefolyt, és valami finomabb falat után kezdett kutatni a sütik között.

– Micsoda, zűr, nemde? – kérdezte. – De sebaj, elbánok én bárkivel!

Margit csak elnézően mosolygott. Frigyes kiterelte a gyerekeket az ajtón. Denny integetett utánuk, meg Frigyes után, aki becsukta az ajtót, kettesben hagyva a királynőt az országával egy órára, mikor meghányhatják-vethetik, mi történt, hogy történt, mit és hogyan kéne csinálni, meg egyéb hivatalosságok.

– És mik a további terveid? – tette fel az utolsó kérdését Margit. Ezúttal személyesen őt kérdezte.

Felmarkolta az tálca utolsó süteményét, megforgatta, gondosan szemügyre vette minden oldalról, majd egyben bekapta. Arra azért gondja volt, hogy csak a lenyelése után kezdjen beszélni. Anno második Harald elég hosszan üvöltözött vele azért, mert leköpködte, pedig akkor még kis morzsa volt ő is. Elég mély nyomot hagyott benne a dolog ahhoz, hogy ne kövesse el még egyszer azt a hibát.

– Átugrom az este kicsi… khm, Norvégiához, ha nem gond.

Margit, ha nem is tudta pontosan, mik ezeknek a találkozóknak a célja, azt már megtanulta, hogy az „átugrás" az esetek többségében legalább négy napos távolmaradást takar.

– A média szeretné majd tudni a látogatás célját.

– A médiának nem kell tudni, hogy leléptem – mutatott rá. – Egyébként meg ez személyesen az én dolgom. Utána meg majd a vidéki kecómba fogok menni, szóval ha vezetékes telefonon keresne, akkor azon a számon hívjon. A mobilom ugyanaz.

– Mobilon sosem érlek el, mert örökké telefonálsz.

Széttárta karjait.

– Ilyen az élet, Grethe. Te is örökké elfoglalt vagy, pedig régen tök jókat játszottunk.

– Hogyne, drágám, amikor húsz éves voltam és még tudtam szaladni – legyintett nevetve Margit.

Közben nyílt az ajtó, és bekukucskált Jozefina. Mögötte már meg is jelent kedves édesapja, felkapta a gyereket, és egy bocsánatkérő fintorral már lépett volna le, de Margit intett nekik, hogy jöjjenek csak.

– Éppen végeztünk.

Srácok már szaladtak is be, Denny pedig tigrisbukfenccel elkapta Vincét, és uralkodója meg trónörököse figyelő tekintete mellett elhancúrozott a gyerekekkel. Hallotta, hogy Margit valami olyasmit mondd, hogy talán mégsem az országot kéne megtestesítenie, hanem az óvóbácsik példaképévé kéne avatni.

A játéknak Frigyes felesége és a közelgő vacsora vetett véget. Denny kinyújtózott, gondosan összeborzolta mindegyik gyerek haját, leporolta vörös ingét, visszavette a kabátját, és rövid búcsúzkodás után elment valami jármű után nézni, amivel viszonylag feltűnésmentesen leléphet.

A viszonylagos feltűnésmentesség tökéletesen illett a trónörökös sötétített üvegű kocsijára. A hátsó ülésen fekve megleste, kik keresték olyan nagyon menet közben. Csak ilyen marketingesek, meg a biztonsági főnöke, meg mindenféle emberkék, akik aggódtak, hogy nem vet jó fényt az országra, ha ő ott motorozgat. Bezzeg a királyi családtól egy hívása se volt.

Vagy csak nem tudtak rácsörögni, mert éppen más volt vonalban.

A kikötőbe vitette magát. Minden országérzékét bevetette, azok szerint pedig éppen senki nem volt a nyomában, mikor átszállt a privát jachtjára. Virágos hangulatban indult Norvégiába. Küldött kicsi Nornak sms-t, hogy repül hozzá a hullámok hátán.

Nor a terepjárója motorháztetején ült, onnan nézte, ahogy kiköt.

– Kevésbé feltűnően nem ment volna? – kérdezte köszönés helyett.

– Mondd, hogy nem tetszett – mosolygott rá melegen.

Megsimogatta az arcát és puhán megcsókolta.

– Ne itt – mormolta Nor, miután ajkaik szétváltak. – Ki tudja, ki figyel.

– Az enyémek nem – súgta és újra megcsókolta.

Nor az ajkába harapott. Felszisszent és elhúzódott.

– Moderáld magad, különben a kanapén alszol.

Biggyesztett szájjal ült be az anyósülésre. Nor házáig az elmúlt napokról panaszkodott és arról kérdezte kedvesét, hogy miként tudná elkerülni a kényelmetlenné vált figyelmet.

Úgy tűnt, kicsi Nor értékeli, hogy a véleményét kéri valamiről. Vagy csak sajnálta az elmúlt napok miatt, mert reggel abban a csodálatos élményben volt része, hogy nem a halál agóniája fogadta valami istenverte lakatlan vidéken, csak a norvég kávéjának brutál erős szaga marta végig a légcsövét.

Párás szemekkel, egy szál alsóban tántorgott el a konyháig. Kicsi Nor még gyilkos reggeli hangulatában volt, karikás szemekkel támasztotta az állát, és szemmel veréssel igyekezett a kávéfőzőt gyorsabb működésre bírni.

– Hát mégis szeretsz? – kapta el és szorította magához.

Összecsókolni is akarta, de Nor trollhangokra hasonlító hörgésére inkább arrébb ment.

Lehet, hogy azért csak a múlt száz évben kezdtek kavarni, mert addig Nor nem ivott kávét. És lehet, hogy száz év nekik olyan, mint egy, de Denny ennyi idő alatt is eszébe véste, hogy nem szabad Lukas és a reggeli kávéja közé állni, mert esetleg csúnyább dolgok történnek, mint hogy egy elhagyatott észak-norvég erdőben tér magához.

De azért szereti. Még így is. Vagy pont így.

Csak így.


End file.
